gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Freeze
Synopsis Gumball and Fireball Gets accidently Locked in the Freezer Storage behind the Cafeteria Fan fiction Ep begins with Gumball and Fireball sittin in the Cafeteria Eatin Lunch Gumball and Fireball is not Satisfield with the Food Fireball: Okay. I can't eat this. It tastes too Gross. Gumball: Just the cafeteria would serve some Real Food! Fireball: I Can't believe it! Fireball: The school Should serve Ateable Food! Fireball: Not this! Fireball: Rubbish Cooking! Fireball: We need to do something! Gumball: Yeah! Gumball: Let's rob the School Kitchen for Some Good Food! Then Gumball Runs off Fireball: No! Fireball runs after Gumball Fireball Grabs Gumball's Arm Fireball: You can't just Rob the Kitchen Dude!! Fireball: Are you Crazy!? Gumball: May I'm crazy! Gumball: But I know What Justice is!! Fireball makes A Facepalm Fireball: I should Never have learn't you These words.. Fireball Notices that Gumball has Disappeared Fireball: Gumball? Then he Notices that he is runnin over to the Kitchen Fireball: Gumball!! Fireball Tries to Catch Him, He Jumps on him and the two Brothers Rolls Into the Freezer Storage The Door Closes then they have Rolled in Fireball: Shoot! Gumball: Oh Crap were are we!? Fireball: It's looks like we are in the Freezer Storage.. Gumball: What are we gonna do?! Fireball: Yeah it was you that did get us in here! (Upset) Fireball: Gumball, it's always you that gets me in Trouble! And I'm sick of it! Then Fireball walks over to the Freezer Door and Tries to Open it Fireball: Come on! Stupid Door! Fireball: Won't Open! Fireball gives up to Open the door Fireball: This is hopeless.. Fireball walks towards Gumball Fireball: We have T-t-to get out of here before Its-its T-to-to Late.(Freezing) Gumball: M-m-Maybe We-we-we c-c-can u-use something t-t-to Break the Do-do-door? (Freezing) Fireball: I C-c-can Maybe U-u-use R-r-rainb-bo-bow bat To-to Break the Door. Fireball Turns his Body Towards the door And Throws Rainbow bat at it But when it hits the door It Breaks Fireball: Oh I Fre-fre-freeze too much to-to-to F-flip out. Then Fireball turns his Body towards Gumball Gumball: Oh no, Fireball: I-i-its Too late. Gumball: Cmon! Fireball: It c-c-can be Stopped.. Gumball: T-t-then say it! Fireball:......Y-y-you P-p-pissed me o-off! Gumball: Ogh! Fireball: E-e-excuse I-i-i Will G-go over t-there and d-die.. Then Fireball Walks to the Corner and falls over. Gumball: F-f-fireball! (While at the cafeteria) MeeMee: Have you seen them? Penny: I don't know. Darwin: Wait! They at the Freezer! (Starts to cry) MeeMee: Well, who's going to save them? Because I not freezing! Bobert: Fine, Let me do it! And you are coming with me! Darwin: Yay! They run over to the Kitchen and stop Bobert: And make it quick! My temperture won't laast long! And I shut down if the temperture won't warm up! They run into the Freezer Storage and the door closed as they walk in Darwin: Great! We're going to die! Then he walks over the door and tries to open it Bobert: Come on! The door locked and we're not wasting time! Darwin: Fine then. Scene cuts to Gumball Gumball: This is hopeless! He walks over to Fireball and drag him Gumball: Now, How in the Hell I going to get out of here! Gumball: It's like we're at the South Pole! He reaches to a dead end Gumball: Wake up! Fireball: What! We made it?! Gumball: No! We reached at a dead end! Fireball: Now we're going to die! Gumball: W-w-wait t-there's t-three p-paths! I c-can g-go to t-the f-first path and Y-y-you can go to the second path! Fireball: We call each other if we made a way out! But hurry up! Beacuse I freeze more, I going to die! Gumball: Great idea! Then, Fireball went to the second path and Gumball went to the first path Scene cuts to Darwin and Bobert who are freezing Darwin: I-i-i going t-to D-d-die.(While Freezing) Bobert: We have T-t-to get out of here before Its-its T-to-to Late.(Freezing) Darwin: T-t-there three paths. Bobert: Hell, then. Let's g-go t-to the T-t-three path beacuse I g-going t-to b-beat T-t-the l-living H-h-hell out of him! Darwin: I-i a-agree. Then, they went to the Third Path Scene cuts to Gumball who is walking at the First Path Gumball: M-m-man. T-t-this is g-going to t-take F-f-forever! Gumball: Hello! He reaches a dead end and looks around for a exit. Three minutes later, He still haven't find a door Gumball: I going back. Then he walks back Scene cuts to Fireball who is walking at the Second Path Fireball: Where is that F-f-fucking door? Fireball: We're all going to die down there. He reached a dead end and looks around for two minutes but there's no door down there Fireball: Gosh! This is hopeless! Then he walks back Then hit each other when they go back Gumball: I-i-i c-couldn't F-find the D-d-door. Fireball: M-m-me too. Gumball: There no C-choice but to go to the Third Path! Fireball: Y-y-yeah! Then they runs to the Third Path real fast The two of them couldn't stop running fast until they hit Darwin and Bobert Fireball: What did we hit? Darwin: Oh, You alive! Gumball: Yeah! Let's find a way out! Bobert: (Eyes red) GUMBALL! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! Fireball: What wrong with him? Darwin: It's a very long story! (After a very long story) Gumball: So, That's how you came to save us! Darwin: Yeah! But wait! We found a door. Fireball: Finally! They all walk to a exit that leads to outside Gumball: Well, There's Good News and Bad News. Darwin: The Good news is that we finally made it! Fireball: The bad news is, It's 2:30 and lunch time at 12:00. Darwin: So, that mean We been there for two hours! Gumball: Yeah! And it's made it worse! Bobert: I don't care! I getting out of here! Then, he walks away Fireball: He's right. THE END! Gallery TheBet49.png Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Season 2